The invention relates to a water pump, in particular for use as a garden pump or domestic water supply, that comprises a check valve with a valve body that is movable in the direction of the valve axis between an open position and a closed position. The check valve is connected to an actuating device by means of which the check valve can be transferred into a venting position. The water pump thus comprises a check valve that can be moved into a venting position by means of an actuating device.
Garden pumps, for example, are generally self-priming pumps. Such pumps are provided with a check valve in order to prevent that the water column drops in the suction conduit when the pump is not operating; a water column drop would require the priming step to be repeated any time pump operation is to be started again.
Prior to the initial operation of the pump, the pump chamber must be filled with water so that the self-priming action can function. For this purpose, the check valve must be opened so that water can flow into the pump chamber because the water pressure of the incoming water when simply filling the pump chamber is not sufficient to automatically open the check valve.
In the prior art, constructions are thus known that provide for manual movement of the check valve into a venting position. For example, DE 10 2005 045 861 A1 describes a pump construction in which an actuating device that is movable orthogonally to the valve axis can move the check valve for venting purposes into an open position during pump operation and secure it in this position. This construction is however limited in regard to its function and reliability because the check valve can easily cant and the entire construction is subject to great wear.
It is therefore an object of the invention to improve the construction of a pump of the aforementioned kind.